Every Flavour Beans
by Fang Filled Smiles
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots. Any pairing that takes my fancy, so mostly slash, and a variety of genres. All of these stories stand alone and generally won't have much plot or back story.
1. Teasing

Authors Note: Here we have a random Snarry drabble. There is no real plot or back story to this, it just stands as it is. As will anything else that might get posted here eventually.

This is my first time posting, and I am extremely nervous. I wouldn't be posting, but I was talked into it. Nevertheless I would like to thank Yen Girl. She inspires me, betas all my work, encourages me no end and helps me all the many times I get suck (this wouldn't even have an end without her). If you haven't read her work before then you should, it's excellent :-)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and am making no profit from this, just trying to kill my boredom.

* * *

><p><strong>Teasing<br>**

"Yuh know…" Harry trailed off, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"Know what, Potter?" Snape snapped. He hated it when Gryffindors showed their inability to think before speaking like a normal human being.

"Most of the students here are convinced you're a vampire. Even the ones who don't think you are a bat animagus or summart."

"_Something_, Potter. I know you only possess Gryffyindor levels of intelligence, but at least try to speak properly."

"Right," Harry said, obviously ignoring the criticism. "Anyway, loads of people think you're a vampire."

Snape raised his eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," Harry said vaguely, still staring at the mirror. "Prob'ly got something to do with the way you swoop around your dungeon like a malevolent bat."

"Indeed," Snape said dryly. "Your point being?"

Harry frowned to himself. "I think they might be right. About the vampire thing I mean, not the bat bit."

"Oh, really? And why is that exactly?" Snape had a feeling he knew where this was headed and had to work hard to keep a straight face. Sure enough, when Harry turned to face him, he had a cheeky grin on _his_ face.

"Just look at what you've done to my neck," he said, pointing to several rather impressive love bites.

"Is that a complaint, Potter?" Snape asked mildly.

"You do realise I have classes to go to, right? My mates aren't blind."

Snape smirked.

"Funny, I don't recall hearing you complain last night. In fact, I got quite a different impression."

He'd lowered his voice to a devastatingly sexy drawl that was guaranteed to melt anyone.

Harry's face flamed even as goosebumps broke out over his skin at Snape's tone. Oh Merlin, what had he said last night? He could never quite remember, but he always knew it was embarrassing by the light of day. It was always the same, Severus knew exactly how to make him lose control and say things and make sounds that made him flush with mortification whenever he thought about them.

Snape chuckled as Harry squirmed in obvious embarrassment. Harry scowled at him, his blush deepening.

"Shut up," he snapped, "it's all your fault, anyway."

"Thank you," Snape replied, taking the accusation as a well deserved compliment.

"Don't mock me, you overgrown bat!"

"I'm not mocking you, you over emotional Hufflepuff!"

"Yes, you are!"

"OK, that time I was," Snape admitted.

Harry blinked. When he couldn't think of anything else to say in return, he snorted and stormed out of the room.

Snape moved closer to the mirror and smirked at the small love bite he saw on his own neck. He debated whether or not to tell Potter of a simple cover up spell he knew and then decided not to. The love bites were actually a token of affection. If Potter didn't even know that, then he deserved to walk around with Snape's love tokens adorning his neck.


	2. Achoo!

Authors Note: Here's Lucius now.

I didn't mean to take this long before posting again, and for once it wasn't writers block holding me back! I've been busy but I've carried on writing and now I've finally gotten something typed up.

Massive thanks to Yen Girl, who not only beta'd this for me as usual, but who also planted the idea in my head in the first place and has been giving me buckets of encouragement :-) Thank you so much.

There is actually another, slightly larger part to this that was written first. I might post it eventually, I'm not sure yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Achoo!<strong>

Lucius Malfoy didn't like to think of himself as an ungrateful man. Life had been good to him and he was appreciative. On the surface he had everything a man could possibly want - money, influence and a beautiful wife who had graced him with a male heir to continue his family name.

Lucius lived a life that most could only dream of, but it felt hollow somehow, as if something was missing. He knew what it was of course, but knowing only made it worse. He knew what, or who, he wanted, and that he'd never have him.

Glaring at his reflection in the mirror, Lucius adjusted his dress robes. It was bad enough that he had to attend this ridiculous social evening with that fool Fudge and his band of Ministry idiots, but now he'd put himself in an even worse mood by thinking about Severus Snape. It seemed like an unlikely infatuation, but it wasn't all that surprising, really. Severus was similar to Lucius in the things that really mattered, but different in just as many ways. That just made him more appealing in Lucius' mind, despite being a halfblood.

Narcissa was so much like Lucius, it was uncanny and even a little boring. But Severus was much more interesting. While Narcissa showed a cold indifference to the world, Severus held a burning anger and resentment that Lucius found very enticing. He could keep his cool in any situation, and would bide his time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike back. And when he did, it was _spectacular_.

Lucius shivered, thinking about the power and strength Severus possessed, and the thrill that ran through him whenever he heard the man threaten someone in soft deadly tones, delivered in that dangerously sexy voice of his. Lucius' arousing thoughts were soon interrupted by Narcissa entering the room to inquire if he was ready to leave. He was, but Severus didn't stray from his thoughts for very long

Soon, Lucius was stood not listening to a boring nobody drone on and thinking again about the Potions Master of his dreams. Just as his thoughts took a decidedly indecent turn, Lucius was rather rudely brought back to earth.

"Achoo!"

If he hadn't been struck dumb by the fact that this moron had just sneezed in his face, Lucius would have found the look of utter terror on the fool's face to be rather amusing. It took him a moment to gather himself and remember that casting Unforgiveables in a room full of Ministry personnel was _not _a good idea.

The poor idiot was still impersonating a statue when Lucius slipped a hand into his inner pocket to remove his handkerchief. The unobtrusive movement seemed to snap the former out of his terrified shock. He threw up his hands as though to stave off an imminent attack while stuttering incoherent apologies. It was obvious he thought that Lucius was going for his wand, having never seen him draw it out from his cane, and incorrectly assuming the pureblood was stupid enough to exact his revenge in front of witnesses.

"Enough," Lucius cut across the man's babbling, keeping his voice a low hiss. He really didn't want to draw anyone's attention to what had just happened.

"Get out of my sight," he quietly spat at the other wizard, giving him a glare that would make a Basilisk shrink back in fear. The wizard bowed low, keeping his eyes on the floor as he backed away hastily, not daring to look up even to see where he was going.

Lucius spun around and stalked to the other end of the room, putting as much distance between the fool and himself as possible. The last thing he needed was for the idiot to draw attention to both of them by knocking into somebody, and Lucius didn't want to test his self control not to curse him in front of the Minister.

_Just think of the revenge, _he told himself furiously as he wiped his face clean, _think how much better it will be if you wait. Think, what would Severus do?_

Lucius' lips then curled in a disturbingly evil grin as his thoughts once again settled on the Potions Master.

_Yes. What _would _Severus do in his place?_

He'd make that germ filled moron wish he'd never been born.


	3. Have a Snarry Christmas

Authors Note: Its Christmas time, so of course I had to revisit my favorite couple :-) Severus and Harry are enjoying a nice Christmas together. And Severus shows his dark side.

A massive huge thanks to Yen Girl. She is the best beta ever! Once again she helped a poor little drabble find its ending and get fixed up to make more sense and not be as rubbish as when it was first penned. And in time for Christmas too! I'd also like to apologise to you dear, for not sending to you until the 23rd. It just goes to show how brilliant you are that this is going up in time :-)

And I am well aware that the title sucks, but I am tired so meh.

Merry Christmas everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Have a Snarry Christmas<strong>

It was a dark and bitterly cold night, but the sleeping occupants of the snow covered castle lay blissfully unaware, wrapped warmly in their sleep, awaiting Christmas morning.

There were two people who weren't tucked up in their beds, who were instead huddled beside a fire, happy and comfortable, despite being in the cold and dank dungeons deep under the castle.

"More mulled wine?" Severus Snape asked his companion who chuckled.

"Are you trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me?" said Harry, giving his professor a cheeky grin.

"Of course," the latter replied silkily, handing his lover a steaming mug of wine, "but not until after we've exchanged gifts."

Harry's eyes lit up and he sat up straighter.

"Yay, present time!" he said, sounding much younger than his sixteen years.

Severus' eyes danced with amusement. He used to tell Harry to grow up and act his age, but now he just appreciated the humour in such behaviour.

"Not until midnight," he said with a smirk, pointing to the clock on the mantel piece. It was nearly fifteen minutes til Christmas. Harry pouted and Severus smiled into his wine. He liked it when Harry sulked and pouted, it looked so cute, and he liked being the one to bring a smile back to the young man's face, either through kisses or giving him what he wants, eventually. Though he'd never tell Harry that of course.

Harry stuck his bottom lip out further and made his eyes look wide and innocent. He never used the puppy dog look on anyone else, but he knew he'd eventually get his way if he used it on Severus.

Severus took Harry's mug back off him and put them both safely on the table. He then leaned forward and caught that protruding lip between his teeth, biting gently. Harry willingly opened his mouth and Severus leaned closer still, kissing him deeply. Only once Harry had been thoroughly kissed did Severus sit up and murmur "OK, present time."

For a moment, Harry was too dazed to do anything but sit with glazed eyes and a goofy grin on his face. When Severus' words trickled through, he practically bounced out of his seat in excitement, the transition so sudden that it startled a laugh from Severus.

"Mine first!" Harry exclaimed, once again sounding like a hyped up five year old. He reached over the side of the sofa they were sat on and pulled out a garish looking gift. It was wrapped in bright scarlet paper, with an excessive amount of colourful bows and what looked like an entire roll of shimmering gold ribbon. He'd even gone to the effort of charming it so that it sparkled and glowed, like it'd been sprinkled with star dust.

Severus raised an eyebrow, suspecting that the other gifts Harry had wrapped for his friends this year were probably not quite as... extravagant. He gingerly took the gift, as though he thought it might try to bite him. Setting it down on his lap, he began to slowly undo the ribbons, one at a time.

Harry bounced impatiently at his side and lasted only a few moments before he was tugging vigorously at the ribbons to get them off faster. When they'd made their way through the ribbons and bows, Severus peeled back the paper to reveal a handsome black leather bound research journal, with S.T.S engraved in golden letters on the front.

"Thank you," he said simply, giving Harry a smile. He leaned over to give him a quick kiss, then sat back and examined the journal more closely. Some people would have been disappointed at his reaction, but Harry was elated. He knew that Severus wasn't very good at saying how he felt, that he preferred to convey such things through actions rather than words. The kiss and the way he was carefully running his fingers over the surface of the journal, tracing the letters as he took a closer look, told Harry that the gift was appreciated better than words ever could.

After flipping through a few pages and checking the quality of the paper, Severus set the book gently on the table, stood, and moved to the cabinet that stood beside the fireplace. He retrieved a box wrapped neatly in dark green paper, with a thin silver ribbon tied elegantly around it. He sat back down and handed the gift to the thoroughly excited Gryffindor.

Harry promptly shredded the wrapping paper and practically ripped the top of the box off. The excited glee remained on his face for a few seconds before it was replaced by a look of total confusion. He reached into the box and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"This is my Christmas present?" he enquired.

"Of course not," Severus said with a devious smile. "It's a present to me."

His silky smooth voice was loaded with meaning and he moved closer to Harry, placing a hand on his knee.

"Then why?" Harry trailed off and his cheeks warmed as realisation finally struck.

"Oh!"

"Oh," Severus repeated, taking that one little syllable and making it sound so devastatingly seductive and sexy, it should be made illegal.

Harry stared at him speechlessly, his face flushed red. He had a feeling that whatever Severus was planning to do to him once he got him into those cuffs also fell right into that illegal range.


	4. Fallen Leaves

Authors Note: First of all, thank you everyone who's reviewed for your kind words and encouragement, it really means a lot to me, thanks :-)

Its Sirius and Remus' turn now. Right, this one is a bit different, serious and sad instead of fun and silly. Though there is a joke in there (don't blame me for the joke, it's Sirius' fault).

Once again a massive huge thanks to Yen Girl for the Beta, you are a life saver :-) I couldn't do this without your help and support, especially when I try new things like this and am completely unsure about it, thanks a million.

* * *

><p><strong>Fallen Leaves<strong>

It was a bright and crisp autumn day, with a fresh breeze scattering brightly coloured leaves around a small village nestled in the hills of Derbyshire. But despite the sun and the promise of colder weather approaching, the village streets were empty, devoid of squealing children playing in crunchy leaves and making the best of what little warmth this year had left, before their parents insisted it was too cold. People were only venturing from the apparent safety of their homes out of necessity, swiftly conducting their businesses and hurrying home. Even those who didn't understand what was causing the darkness shadowing their lives knew that these were dangerous times, where suspicion and caution could mean the difference between life and death.

A lone figure appeared and moved through the deserted streets, observing the stillness and feeling saddened by it, and the events that were causing such fear up and down the country. He kicked through the red, gold and browns of the fallen leaves like a young boy might. Though it did little to relieve his sadness he did it anyway, wanting to remind himself of the simple pleasures and joy of times gone by. Thus occupied, he made his way through the streets to a cottage on the outskirts of the village. He got through the invisible protections warding the house. Rather than knocking, he just let himself in, making sure to make a slight noise as he closed the door. He didn't want to startle the lone occupant living there.

"Sirius?" A voice floated down the hall from the living room. There were a number of people that Remus Lupin trusted enough to allow them to enter his home without knocking, but he knew there was only one person who actually did it.

"Hey, Moony," Sirius called as he moved into the living room, dropping his sadness like a cloak on the threshold of his fellow Marauder's home. He found Remus sat looking through various pieces of parchment that were spread across the coffee table in front of him.

"Hey, just bear with me a sec," Remus said, glancing up from the parchment.

"OK," Sirius agreed cheerfully. He squared his shoulders, bent his arms and put them forwards slightly and made a deep, growling noise.

Remus blinked at him, he had no idea what Sirius was doing and was unsure how to react.

"You didn't bear!" Sirius chided, then cracked up laughing at his own joke.

The Knut dropped and Remus rolled his eyes.

"That's not even funny."

"Come on, Moony, loosen up," Sirius said, flashing his trademark easy smile.

Remus frowned, the action robbing his features of what little youth they still possessed.

"Now's not the time to loosen up," he retorted. Standing up, he started to pace about. Sirius was startled by how quickly his usually calm and controlled friend was showing his agitation.

"Hey now, it's OK," he tried to soothe the other wizard, but it was the wrong thing to say.

"How is it OK? We are at war! The Death Eaters are killing innocent wizards and muggles everyday. You-Know-Who is after the Potters. They have to go into hiding. _You_ have to go into hiding. All these need to be taken seriously!" Remus' voice had risen to a shout. He took a deep breath to calm himself, then went and stood by the window with his back to Sirius, looking out at the multicoloured trees without seeing them.

Sirius sighed.

"I am taking this seriously," he muttered. He moved towards Remus. When he saw the other's shoulders tense, Sirius stopped a few paces away, giving him enough space to calm down.

"You know me, that's how I deal with things. I'm not like you. I can't handle a situation that's so dark and scary, it unnerves me, and makes me feel useless. I need to find joy and humour in whatever small ways I can to keep myself sane. And I try and do the same for the people I care about, to make things easier for them, too. Just because I make jokes doesn't mean I'm not deadly serious about keeping you safe and getting through this. Together."

Remus continued to face the window and the leaves blowing outside. Then he sighed and hung his head.

"I'm sorry," he apologised. "I know you're trying to help. I'm just so worried about you, about everyone. You-Know-Who won't stop until he gets what he wants, and I'm scared of the danger you'll be in as James and Lily's Secret Keeper."

Sirius closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Remus' waist, resting his head on the other's shoulder. Remus leaned back into the embrace, enjoying the warmth and strength of those arms.

"I know it'll be risky, but I have to do it, I can't leave them without a Secret Keeper."

Remus turned around and looked at Sirius, his eyes pleading.

"Change the plan. Convince them to make _me_ their Secret Keeper, then you won't be taking the risk. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. I-"

Sirius interrupted his words with a kiss, deep and passionate and full of promises of eternal love. When the kiss ended, he rested his forehead against his love's, staring into soft, concerned brown eyes.

"I know it's difficult, but don't worry. I have a plan that'll keep us safe. All of us. I'll make sure nothing happens to either of us, without you taking on my risks. We'll be together, love, always."

-o-

Remus awoke with tears running down his face. He'd been dreaming about _that _day again. The last day he'd seen Sirius before the Potters were killed. He'd been dreaming about it more and more since he lost Sirius again. For good this time. Pain swelled in his chest as he realised there was no chance of ever getting him back this time. Sirius was further away than Azkaban now.

Remus had been filled with guilt and remorse for the past two years, wondering how he could have ever believed his Sirius capable of such betrayal. Sirius had forgiven him almost instantly, and wanted things to go back to the way they were. Remus hadn't been ready to forgive himself so easily and he'd tried to put some distance between them. Fortunately, Sirius was never one to give up and had pursued the werewolf at every available opportunity. Just when Sirius had finally gotten things back to normal between them, the fight at the Department of Mysteries ripped him away from his beloved.

Remus let out a shuddering breath as he replayed that moment over again in his mind, the moment his heart broke forever. The only thing that had stopped him from following Sirius through the veil was his need to stop Harry doing the same thing, otherwise he would have gladly forfeited the rest of his own life to join Sirius.

Remus knew his friends had been worried sick about him during the weeks that followed, but he hadn't had any more selfish thoughts about ending his life. He couldn't do that to Harry, not so soon after losing his godfather. And he knew that Sirius would beat the crap out of him the moment he got to the afterlife if he did kill himself.

A warm sensation spread through his chest that that thought. Remus smiled sadly to himself.

'I'll take that as an agreement from you then, Padfoot," he whispered.

The warmth intensified as if in approval, before fading away to wherever it had come from. With a sigh, Remus sank back down onto his bed, the sad smile still on his lips as he drifted off to sleep once again.


	5. Sealed With A Kiss

Authors Note: Happy Valentines Day everyone!

Once again Yengirl has cast her magic and turned my random scribbling into something readable *big round of applause* you're truly amazing Yen, thank you so much.

As it's valentines I just had to go with my obsession and write some Snarry :-D If I stop replying to messages it will be because Severus has killed me (I probably deserve it lol).

You will soon discover that I can't do poetry, and most certainly shouldn't try to, but luckily enough Harry can't either :-P But seriously, I'll apologise now for the poem. Sorry

Hope you've had a nice day :-)

* * *

><p><strong>Sealed With A Kiss<strong>

The day dawned bright and clear, the weather surprisingly warm for mid February in Scotland, the slight breeze balmy and soothing.

In short, a horrible day.

Professor Snape glared into his coffee, determined not to set eyes on the bright pink flowers, giant red hearts and charmed confetti throwing cherubs that were 'decorating' the Great Hall and the castle beyond. He'd planned on skipping breakfast, like he did every Valentine's Day to minimise the amount of time he had to spend in the presence of foolish teenagers making goo goo eyes at each other.

But alas, the Headmaster had arrived at his rooms at seven thirty on the dot and practically dragged him to the Great Hall, smiling and twinkling all the way. Severus was sure he'd be having nightmares about that twinkle, but at least it couldn't get any worse.

Just as that thought passed through his mind, Dumbledore began humming merrily to himself. Severus slapped himself mentally for thinking so soon. Would he ever stop underestimating that old coot's ability to be nauseatingly happy? Especially on today of all days, when almost the entire population of the castle was being as annoyingly cheerful?

Even the other members of staff seemed to be in a good mood, which simply boggled Severus' mind. How could they be anything but narked off when they had to put up with stupid giggling and hand holding in the corridors, note passing and puppy eyes across classrooms and idiotic and hormonal teens trying to sneak off together to do Merlin knew what. Added to all that, Severus had to deal with the usual tide of infatuated potions students trying to illegally brew love potions, all resulting in varying degrees of disaster.

It was all these, and not the fact that he had to witness adolescent fools moon over their 'loved' ones while all he could do was silently watch the subject of his affections from a distance that put Severus in such a bad mood. Well, that was what he was telling himself. At least he didn't have to teach his seventh years today, that really would be too much.

Severus' silent stropping was interrupted by the arrival of the post, always an excessively frantic and noisy affair, made worse on this day of all days. He was just thinking that he'd be able to escape back to his dark and pink-free dungeons soon, where he could severely punish any idiotic romantic behaviour, when an envelope landed on his head.

After snatching it off of his hair and shooting a deadly glare at the bird, a tawny that shot quite an impressive glare back, he looked at the envelope and got a shock. It was addressed to him. Hoping that no one had noticed, he glanced up and met a pair of happily twinkling blue eyes.

"How nice, my boy, you have a Valentine card!" Dumbledore announced merrily.

Of all the people who could have seen that, it had to be _him_, the one person who would make sure to catch the attention of everyone within ear shot. Even the students who were sat at the end of their house tables closest to the staff table looked up from their love letters and cards to see who Dumbledore was speaking to. The realisation that it was Professor Snape held their attention, many pairs of eyes now staring intently at the envelope, as though they could read what it said through the parchment if they only stared hard enough.

Severus could feel a thread of panic begin to wind its way through him. If he didn't get away now, the whole hall would soon be staring at him and the envelope in his hand. Unfortunately, McGonagall had other ideas.

"Go on then, Severus, open it!" She had a mischievous glint in her eyes, like a cat that has cornered its helpless prey. Before Severus could formulate an excuse to escape, she leaned over and took the envelope from his numb grasp.

She actually gave an evil smile as she opened it, pulling out a card with a picture of a bottle of red coloured potion, pink fumes rising from it in the shape of a heart. Almost every student was now watching the head table. A hush fell over the hall as Severus snatched the card back and opened it.

He shouldn't have.

The card immediately began to sing in a loud carrying voice, high pitched and slightly off key, which was heard clearly by every single person in the hall and probably even Trelawny up in her tower.

_His voice is as deep as his intellect,_

_His eyes as black as coal,_

_I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

_The Potions Master who awakened my soul._

The silence that followed was so complete that Severus would have liked to believe the hall was empty, but he wasn't that foolish. Abruptly, he stood and left the hall by the door near the head table, and wasn't surprised that Dumbledore let him go without a word. The Headmaster was probably just thankful that Severus hadn't gotten his wand out and tried cursing everyone who'd witnessed that. But Severus had bigger issues to deal with than eliminating the entire population of Hogwarts.

He'd expected the card to be unsigned, a prank by someone who wanted to embarrass him, but it wasn't. Inside the card, below the words of the poem the card had sung, was a lightening bolt.

Once he reached the safety of his office, Severus locked his door and threw up a silencing charm before opening the card again. Ignoring the card's singing, that seemed overly loud in the confines of his office, he inspected the inside. There at the bottom, drawn in ink, was a simple lightening bolt, the only thing that appeared to have been hand written in apart from his own name at the top, confirming that the card was intended for him.

_But why would Potter send him a Valentine card?_

Possibly because he likes you, a voice whispered inside his mind. He practically snarled at it in response. He was not going to allow himself to think that, even for a second. Thoughts like that led to hope, and aside from the fact that he'd lose his job and most of the Wizarding community would kill him if he went anywhere near Potter, he knew better than to hope that the boy could feel anything like what Severus felt for him in return.

_But then why did he send him the card?_

To embarrass him? Well it certainly did that, but then why sign it? Perhaps he didn't send it, and someone was just taking a prank one step further by implying it was from him. But who would do that? Potter was liked well enough by most of the usual pranksters, the Slytherins wouldn't dare play a joke on their Head of House, and no one knew about his secret yearning for the young Gryffindor.

Severus pondered this for the next ten minutes, but things were no clearer as he stomped his way to his first class, first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

-o-

In all his years at Hogwarts, never had Professor Severus Snape had such an awful day. He'd treated every one of his classes to a scathing lecture on how unfunny and infantile pranks were and taken major points from any student who dared so much as smile in his lessons, including his own Slytherins. After suffering the silent mocking and laughter he could see in his students' eyes, that not even his harshest punishments could diminish, there was no force on earth that could make him leave his dungeons for lunch or dinner. So as he finished marking every essay in record time – viciously failing each and every one - Severus was in a thunderous mood, made worse by his gnawing hunger and the fact that he'd rather die than enter the Great Hall ever again.

His mind drifted again to the card that was locked safely away in his desk. He got a tingling sensation in his stomach each time he saw the inked lightening bolt in place of a signature in his mind's eye. He pulled himself together as he caught his hand moving to unlock the drawer and retrieve the card. Was he really so far gone that he'd suffer through listening to that horrific poem put to song just to look at the lightening bolt that may or may not but probably was written by Harry's hand?

Apparently so, because his hand gave an eager twitch.

Mentally shaking himself for his stupidity, Severus stalked into his classroom, deciding to occupy himself by tidying the store cupboard. No doubt it had been left in a state of disarray by the petrified group of fourth years he'd had last thing that day. Unfortunately, this didn't really help take his mind off things, and his thoughts continued to swirl in a confusing mess inside his head. He had just started considering taking some drastic measures to make the thoughts stop when the tinkling of broken glass floated through from his classroom.

Whirling around with a snarl on his lips, Severus stomped out of the storeroom, hand going for his wand ready to hex whatever fool dare disturb him. The biting insult about stupidity and clumsiness having no place in a potions classroom at any time of the day or night died immediately on his lips as he saw who was knelt on his classroom floor, picking up shards of broken glass. Instead, his heart lurched inside his chest as his shocked stare met bright green eyes and then a lopsided grin.

"Hey."

Hey. Severus had been stewing all day, both blessing and cursing not having a lesson with his seventh years. Wanting to see this infuriatingly captivating Gryffindor, and hoping he'd never have to face this messy haired individual ever again. All day long he'd been angry, excited, nervous, mortified and annoyed at himself for feeling that way, and all he got now was 'Hey'?

"Sorry about the beaker," Harry said into the continued silence, standing up and carefully holding the sharp pieces of glass.

For the first time he could ever recall, Severus was speechless. He could do no more than stand with a dumbstruck expression on his face, his wand hanging limply at his side. A great many students, both past and present, would have paid a great deal to witness this sight.

Harry, to his credit, just carried on as if nothing was amiss.

"I noticed you weren't at lunch or dinner, so I brought you something to eat," he said, putting the pieces of broken glass on a desk and reaching into his bag. It wasn't much, just a couple of sandwiches wrapped in a napkin, an apple and a flask of pumpkin juice, but the sight of food brought Severus out of his shock as his stomach gave an undignified rumble.

"Thank you," he murmured almost inaudibly, but made no move to take the food. He watched as Harry stepped forward to place the food on his desk.

Still at a loss of what to say, Severus went over and sat down. As calmly as he could, he began eating, not wanting to lose anymore dignity than he already had today. Thoughts of this boy had refused to leave him all day, despite his best efforts to put him from his mind. The older Harry got, the less Severus saw him as Potter and the more he saw him as Harry, his own person. Not a clone of a father the boy didn't even know.

Severus glanced up when Harry moved, but dropped his gaze when he saw that Harry was just moving the broken glass from where he'd left it. That was fine, as long as he doesn't do something stupid like cut himself then –

"Ouch."

Severus' eyes snapped back up. His stomach lurched unpleasantly as he saw blood on Harry's hand. Forgetting dignity and throwing down his half eaten sandwich, he leapt from his chair and across the room to the injured youth, drawing his wand and telling himself not to panic, it was just a cut. That didn't stop his heart hammering against his ribcage as though it wanted to break free and check for itself.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention. It's OK, just a cut. I'll just throw the glass away," Harry was babbling, surprised to see the alarm in those dark eyes at what was just a small injury.

"No," Severus said, his deep voice commanding and thankfully steady. "Put it down and give me your hand."

"But it's -" Harry began.

"Now," Severus overrode him, using every skill he'd learned in his years of teaching to keep his tone firm and authoritative. It worked. Harry put the glass back down and held out his bleeding hand to be inspected.

It wasn't too bad, easily sorted with a murmured charm, and Severus then took a clean handkerchief out of his pocket and gently wiped away the worst of the blood, careful because he knew the newly repaired skin would be tender. He looked up, his eyes meeting that brilliant green gaze, and became intensely aware of how close he was to Harry, whose hand was still in his.

"Why did you come here?" he blurted, wanting desperately to know and aware that he was rapidly losing his composure.

Harry glanced over at the sandwiches, as though he were thinking of using the food excuse again. He must have changed his mind at the last minute because he said, "I wanted to talk to you."

"You wanted to talk to me? What is it you have to say, Potter?" Severus was trying very hard to maintain the façade of being in control, the same old Snape he'd always been in front of his students, especially _this_ student.

"Erm, I err. It was..." Harry stammered and trailed off, a blush spreading across his features. At Severus' raised eyebrow, he looked down and mumbled, "I don't know."

Severus felt more in control of himself and the situation now that those eyes weren't on him.

"You don't know? So you came down here without any sort of plan as to what you would say? How very Gryffindor." Severus' tone wasn't truly mocking, but Harry's face still flushed a deeper red. Severus found that he quite liked that colour on Harry, and couldn't seem to help teasing him further.

"Hmm, let me guess. You wanted to talk about your latest Potions essay? No, that's highly unlikely. Maybe you finished all you homework early and wanted some extra to tide you over? Definitely not, that would be one of the signs of the apocalypse. Perhaps you wanted to talk about this morning's post?"

He wasn't being particularly nice, but Severus was holding off from being truly nasty, keeping his tone surprisingly light. He should be doing everything in his power to get Harry out of his dungeons, but he really wanted to know the answers to the questions that had been plaguing him all day.

"Yeah, I saw that you'd gotten my card," Harry said, surprising Severus, who hadn't thought his student could recover from his flushed stammering so quickly.

"Indeed. Interesting words."

Harry had the grace to blush again, but he didn't lower his gaze this time.

"I got the idea from the card I got in my second year. I'm no good at poetry so I based it off that one, and just changed the words to fit you."

"Ah yes, I'd heard about that. Perhaps you should have asked for young Miss Weasley's help with your poem?"

"Thought it was better coming from the heart, not my mate's sister."

Severus was impressed with that come back, who would have thought Potter capable of that?

"So what was it you came all the way down here to say?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you that the card wasn't a joke. I like you. I've liked you for a while, and I've had it with just staring at you during lessons. I want more, I want you. I want to be with you."

Just as Severus had feared, he'd heard exactly what he wanted to hear. He knew that he shouldn't want to hear them. He shouldn't want the boy and he most certainly couldn't, no matter whether Potter wanted the same thing or not. In a way, it was worse than if Harry had said he hated him. At least that way temptation wouldn't be staring him in the face.

"Don't be foolish, Potter. I'm too old for you. Worse than that, I'm your teacher. You're a child, you don't know what you want."

Harry threw his shoulders back, "I'm not a child, I'm of age!"

"Yes, the grand old age of seventeen," Severus mocked him, ignoring the painful ache in his chest. "Being of age doesn't automatically mean you are capable of making grown up decisions. You are still an adolescent. Fickle, ruled by hormones and an immature heart."

He wasn't just saying this for Harry's benefit, he was also reminding himself why they couldn't have a relationship, why falling for a seventeen year old was a bad idea. Well, he'd already fallen, but he could at least be smart enough to resist. His life had been riddled with bad decisions, but this was one mistake he couldn't afford to make. An affair with a student would be bad enough, even if he or she were of age, but an affair with _Harry Potter _was suicidal. Yet beside his negative feelings of embarrassment and anger, he was elated at the thought that Harry returned his feelings and saw him as something other than the nasty Potions Professor and ex-Death Eater that everybody else saw, including himself.

It was the eyes, Severus realised later. Those bright, brilliant green eyes. The moment they blazed with fiery defiance and determination, Severus was hooked.

"Just because I'm young doesn't mean I can't make decisions about my own life. I've gone through things most wizards would never come close to encountering, and come out the other side. And I may be some things, but I'm not fickle and I know what I want."

Severus didn't know how to refute those words. He felt slightly woozy, staring into those green eyes. If he didn't know any better, he'd think those eyes were putting him under some kind of spell. No, his mental defences were too strong for that, but he was now considering the impossible, that for once in his wretched existence he could get what he wanted, ignoring the broken rules along the way.

With an effort, Severus looked away, trying to gather his thoughts, trying to remember why they couldn't. As soon as he turned back, all those logical thoughts fled as his gaze met that determined one again.

It was the wrong thing to do. He should know better. He kept telling himself those two lines, but he couldn't make himself believe them and he couldn't resist anymore. They were still standing close, closer than was wise, and Harry's hand was still in his.

Severus leaned forward, bringing his face closer to the messy haired youth, but stopped as Harry tensed.

"Perhaps you're so fickle you've already changed your mind?" he asked, hurt despite his admonishing words earlier.

"No, I haven't."

Harry was obviously nervous, but he spoke with enough confidence in his tone that Severus believed the words weren't forced.

Then Harry moved suddenly, surging forward and taking the kiss. Severus struggled to remain standing. The kiss was clumsy and nervous, but earnest, and sweet Merlin, Harry tasted just perfect. Not a flavour that Severus could easily describe, but he didn't need to describe it because he was tasting it and he'd remember it for as long as he lived.

He was feeling pleasantly woozy again by the time the kiss ended, but Harry was apparently more affected by it for he grabbed the nearest desk for support.

Well, that was flattering, Severus thought. He'd have preferred Harry to grab him instead. It had been a long time since Severus had kissed anyone or had anyone grab onto him for that matter.

"Wow."

That one word made Severus' eyebrows shoot up. Suddenly, he was smirking. First 'Hey' and now 'Wow'. An improvement. Still in Gryffindor terms, but an improvement all the same.

"Can't manage words of more than one syllable, Potter?" he mocked gently.

"Harry," the boy said, straightening up and grinning at him.

"Not counted. That's your name," Severus replied.

Harry's grin grew wider.

"Again," he said.

Severus considered for a moment and then he nodded.

"That'll do," he agreed and kissed Harry. A gentler, slower, longer kiss. Then he pulled back and looked into those brilliant green eyes.

"You're sure about this?" Severus asked and was not surprised when Harry nodded.

"And you won't change your mind?" he asked next, just to make sure. Harry shook his head this time.

"And I know what I want and I'm not fickle," he added, putting a stop to any more questions. "Now kiss me again before I sing my poem to you!"

Severus decided he would do as Harry said. But only because that poem really was quite dreadful.


	6. Write Sins Not Tragedies

Authors Note: I've updated! Sorry for the three month silence (after I promised some of you that I would keep updating *hangs head in shame*)

Recently I've been waylaid, delayed and thrown off course, but now I'm back with a little bit of silliness :-P

Biggest thanks ever go to Yengirl, who has reached new heights of awesomeness in helping me with this one. This drabble literally wouldn't have made it out of my notebook without her. Your Order of Merlin First Class is speeding your way via a trusty owl as I speak :-)

The idea for this drabble came from Yengirl, but I accept full responsibility for any mental scarring caused by some very disturbing imagery contained within. You have been warned :-P Enjoy :-)

* * *

><p><strong>Write Sins Not Tragedies<strong>

"I really could've done without seeing that," Ron grumbled as he walked towards to the Great Hall with his friends.

"Well, you shouldn't just barge in on us, should you?" Harry replied, not in the least bit embarrassed by what his best mate had just accidentally witnessed. Again.

"Yeah, ever heard of knocking, Weasley?" Draco contributed in a drawl, linking his fingers with Harry's.

"I shouldn't have to, Malfoy. Ever heard of locking the door?"

Since the start of Harry and Draco's relationship, Ron and Draco had resigned themselves to having to spend time in each other's company. They'd called a truce, for Harry's sake, and though they still couldn't bring themselves to use each other's first names, they refrained from using 'Weasel' and 'Ferret'.

"Sorry, Ron," Harry apologised. "I forgot. I get distracted when Draco puts his -"

"Stop! That's something I could do without knowing, thanks." Ron's face coloured so that it clashed brilliantly with his hair. He put a hand up between himself and Harry, looking anywhere but at his best mate.

"You're being terribly homophobic, Ron," Hermione piped up from Ron's other side.

"I'm not homophobic," he added defensively, dropping his hand and turning on his girlfriend, glad of a reason to not look the other way. "I just don't want to see… see _that_, that's all."

Draco sniggered and Ron's complexion reached whole new levels of red as a flush of anger added itself to the mix.

"I know you love it really, why else would you walk in on us so regularly?" Draco chuckled, "you're tying to catch us doing more than making out, you wanna see us -"

"Enough!" Ron interrupted, flapping in Draco's general direction and determinedly keeping his gaze on Hermione. He was so busy not looking at Harry and Draco that he didn't notice that a mop bucket had been left in the middle of the corridor until he fell over it.

The bucket tilted dangerously, but instead of falling over, it just sloshed out enough murky brown water to soak Ron's shoes and the bottom of his trousers before righting itself.

Everyone burst into laughter, Harry and Draco clinging onto each other in an effort to remain standing, Hermione leaning against the wall with tears streaming down her face.

Ron scrambled to his feet, his face now so red it looked in danger of exploding.

"I'm, err, I'll just take this back to, erm, Filch," he spluttered, grabbing the bucket and squelching back down the way they'd just come from.

It was too much for Harry. His knees buckled as he doubled over laughing, dragging Draco down with him.

They'd just managed to untangle themselves and regain their feet with the help of Hermione when Ron came back around the corner, eyes wide and complexion like a tomato, the mop bucket still clutched in his hand.

"Forgotten where Filch's office is, Weasley?" Draco said, trying and failing to sneer while Harry broke down giggling again.

Ron shook his head and let out a whimper in the form of an answer.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, stepping forward and putting an arm around her boyfriend.

Ron looked as if he had met a bunch of Acromantulas outside the caretaker's door. When he let out another whimper, Harry sobered up and took pity on him.

"It's OK, we'll take it back for you."

Taking the bucket in one hand and Draco's hand in the other, he headed off around the corner towards Filch's office, Draco letting himself be pulled along. Both were insanely curious to know what could have possibly put Ron in such a state, Harry out of concern and Draco sensing ammunition for future teasing.

Finding nothing disturbing in the corridor, the boys approached Filch's door. Just as Draco raised his hand to knock, Harry let go of his hand and flung his arm out to stop him and silently pointed to a gap where the door had been left ajar, through which Filch could be seen on the other side of the room. He was oblivious to his door being slightly open and the watching students outside.

Harry and Draco stood there feeling horrified, repulsed yet fascinated by what they were witnessing as Filch stood talking to something inside his cupboard door.

Shifting position slightly, they saw it was a photograph of Snape.

"Oh, my wonderful Professor, my beautiful, sexy Professor. All the other teachers are nothing compared to you. They have no idea how to discipline students, how to make the little wretches fear them. _But you do._ Oh, how they shiver and quake when you glare with those _marvellous_, never ending black eyes. I swear I've seen you make them faint with the power of your voice. Oh, how exquisite it would be to have you whispering in my ear with that _seductive_ voice while running your long, skillful fingers up and down my body. How _magnificent_ it would be, my love…"

Harry and Draco managed to shake off their stunned shock enough to silently back away as Filch leaned forward and started noisily kissing the photo.

When they got back to Ron and Hermione, they found Ron sat with his back against the wall and Hermione uttering soothing words to him. She looked up at them as they approached, still carrying the bucket between them.

"Well?" she asked, concerned by the identical looks of horror on both boys' faces.

"That was something I could have done without seeing," Harry said in a hollow voice, Draco nodding his agreement beside him.

"What was it?" Hermione asked, standing up and taking the bucket from Harry's numb grasp as he and Draco just wordlessly shook their heads in reply.

They slumped down the wall to sit beside Ron as Hermione trotted off around the corner, mop bucket in tow. When she returned still holding it, she had the same look of disgusted horror on her face as the other three.

"No one ever mentions this again. _Ever_," she said before dazedly heading off in the direction of the Great Hall.

With the bucket.


	7. More Teasing

Authors Note: I feel quite guilty :-( I haven't left a three month gap this time :-) but thanks to the utter awesome Betaing skills of Yengirl (- Seriously, words can't describe how good she is), this one has been ready to go for more than a week. I am a shameless procrastinator *guilty look*

I'm sorry, but I'm posting it now :-) and I'll try not to be so easily distracted in the future lol

Yet again its Harry I'm being mean to, I should really give him a break…Nah *evil smirk*

* * *

><p>Sorry I had to resubmit this one, I uploaded the unbetaed version like a fool lol<p>

* * *

><p><strong>More <strong>**Teasing**

All was quiet in the dark and gloomy Potions classroom, save for the gentle bubbling of the cauldrons and the smallest rustle of movement created by the NEWTs level students. They were brewing a tricky potion, one that required a lot of care and attention. One lapse in concentration and it could bubble over, or worse.

Harry stifled a yawn as he stirred the contents of his cauldron six times counter clockwise or was that meant to be seven?

He'd had another late night, not getting back to his dorm until dawn was threatening the horizon. He'd never realised how exhausting leading a double life could be, and held a new found respect and appreciation of how hard it must be for Professor Snape to spy for the light while continuing to teach Potions and fool Voldemort.

"Potter! Concentrate on your potion, unless you are trying to blow my classroom up?" Snape barked at him, causing Harry to jump about a foot in the air. He hadn't noticed the man had stopped by his workbench, which was highly unusual. Despite always doing his best not to look at Severus during class, Harry was almost always aware of where his lover was in the room, using his other senses to track him as he moved, getting a soft tingling sensation across his skin whenever that dark gaze swept over him.

"No," he mumbled, looking down at the table. Severus had caught him by surprise, but his reaction hadn't given anything away. And now it was time to play their parts to make the world believe they still hated each other.

"No, you don't want to blow my classroom up, or no, you won't concentrate?"

Harry slipped expertly into his sulky teenager façade. He'd been really surprised by how well he coped with the deception, with how easy he found it to act up in front of others so that no one would suspect their affair, not even Harry's friends.

"No, I don't want to blow the classroom up," he replied, glaring defiantly at his Professor. Internally he was smiling, he liked it when he could look at his lover during lessons without anyone getting suspicious.

Now came the bit where they would silently stare each other down before Severus faked an insult and moved on.

Harry looked up into those endless black eyes that he loved so much, and felt another yawn coming. He tried to stifle it, but he was so tired from the night before that it was no use.

Everyone was now watching to see what Snape would do to someone yawning in his face, but he just smirked down at Harry.

"Boring you, am I, Potter?" He said in a silky smooth voice that caressed Harry's senses and made it hard to concentrate. "We'll have to drill it into your thick skull just how important Potions is. Detention, tonight at eight."

"Yes, Sevvy."

A deathly silence fell over the classroom and Harry's eyes widened in shock and horror. He hadn't meant to say it, it'd just slipped out! He never called Severus anything other that Professor, Snape or git outside of the man's quarters. And it was very rare that he called his lover Sevvy inside his quarters, only when he was feeling particularly impish and Severus always got his own back.

Severus didn't say anything for a long moment. He just gave Harry a murderous glare that was a lot truer that usual, and the potion in Ron's cauldron chose that moment to bubble over and start eating its way through his desk, confirming to almost every student in the room that Harry had made Snape angry enough to cause damage without raising his wand or even _looking._

Harry opened his mouth to apologise but Severus beat him to it.

"Think you're funny, do you, Potter? Well, let's see how funny you find a month of detentions then."

No one said anything, Harry didn't dare reply, he just bowed his head and moved his textbook away from the smoking puddle of potion that Ron had only just noticed was spreading gradually across and through their desk.

Severus swept back to his desk, where he remained for the rest of the lesson, glaring at anyone who dared so much as to breathe too loudly. The class went silently back to work, petrified of what might happen to them if they caused any more disturbance. Ron was both shocked and shamefully grateful that Snape seemed to be too intent on trying to kill Harry with his eyes to than to hex the redhead into oblivion for causing sizable damage to the desk with his botched potion.

The next fifteen minutes were the longest of Harry's life, he wanted nothing more than for this lesson to end so he could escape and die. Maybe blowing the classroom up wasn't such a bad idea after all.

When the bell finally rang, there was an urgent mass exodus for the door, everyone desperate to be out of Snape's sight while he was in such a dangerous mood.

"Potter, stay behind," Severus called over the noise of fleeing students, and Harry's heart sank. He was in for it now.

The Potions Master approached him as the last student made it to the safety of the corridor and the door swung shut, sealing Harry to his fate.

"What, in the name of Merlin, where you thinking?" Severus wasn't shouting or towering over him, but Harry still shrank back. Severus was angry, and Harry feared that he was going to lose more than he ever had before.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. It just slipped out," he told his shoes.

"Anymore slip ups like that and we'll be in serious trouble," Severus' voice was a deadly hiss.

"I know." Head bent, shoulders slumped, Harry looked truly miserable.

Severus noticed because his expression softened. He didn't want to upset the boy, he just wanted him to understand that they had to be extremely careful in public. He never wanted to lose this infuriating, perplexing and annoyingly cheeky individual who made his life complete.

He sighed softly. "Judging by the way your classmates ran for cover and left you for dead, I think our secret is safe."

Harry just nodded, too ashamed to meet his lover's eyes.

Severus wondered when exactly had he gotten so soft that he couldn't bear even the smallest hint of real sadness on Harry's face.

"Well, you've got a month's worth of detentions in which to learn your lesson," he said in his silkiest voice.

A blush spread across Harry's features, he knew what _that _tone of voice meant.

When he finally lifted his gaze and met a pair of smouldering black eyes, his blush deepened, he knew what _that_ look meant.

Severus waved his wand at the door and it locked with a definitive click.

"Um, professor?"

Now he addresses me correctly, Severus thought, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes, _Mister_ Potter?" Severus replied, advancing slowly on his student like a graceful panther towards its helpless prey.

Harry literally didn't know what to do. Severus had never behaved this way in a classroom. Sure the door was locked, but they'd had an extremely close call earlier.

His mind was telling him he should back away, leave and go to his next lesson before anyone began to wonder where he was. But his body refused to listen. It rooted him to the spot as his professor stalked closer and closer.

While Harry stood immobile and indecisive, Severus took matters out of the Gryffindor's control.

Sliding a hand around the back of Harry's neck, he brought their lips together in a deep kiss, caressing the other's tongue with his own and making Harry's knees go weak. They really shouldn't be doing this, not here, not now. But right now that didn't seem like a strong enough argument for Harry to try and stop him.

Severus carefully pushed Harry back against one of the desks, aligning their bodies and kissing him so intently that Harry forgot what had happened, forgot where they were. He even forgot how to breathe. His body reacted readily and he grew dizzy with want and lack of oxygen.

It was so unfair, Harry thought distractedly, how easily Severus could make him aroused. A look, a spoken word and a kiss, and Harry was putty in his skilled hands every time.

When their lips finally parted, Harry gasped for air and Severus smirked down at him.

"You'd better get to your next lesson. Transfiguration, isn't it?" He asked, still using that devastatingly sexy tone of voice.

Goosebumps broke out across Harry's skin even as his jaw dropped. It was possible that Severus had gotten caught up in the moment and had just regained his senses, but with that much too innocent yet smug look, Harry didn't believe it for a second.

Before he could form a response, Severus had guided him to the door with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Remember, eight o'clock. Don't be late," he said, giving Harry's shoulder a slight squeeze before pushing him out of the door.

Evil _Slytherin_ git! Harry thought indignantly, trying to shift his robes to hide his 'problem'. Stumbling away from the dungeons, blushing, panting and flustered, Harry wondered how long it would take before he was fit to face Professor McGonagall.

Severus was _so_ going to pay for this.


	8. Polo Flavoured Kisses

Author Notes: I am really ashamed by long it took me to get this out *bows in apology* And I really have no excuse, my completely wonderful beta Yengirl got this back to me so quickly, and I'm just lazy. I'm sorry Yengirl, you are even more awesome for putting up with me lol Everyone give her a round of applause :-)

This one was inspired by a conversation that I had with none other than, you guessed it, Yengirl. So additional thanks for the inspiration :-) I'd be so lost without you.

* * *

><p><strong>Polo Flavoured Kisses<strong>

Ducking down another dark and empty corridor, Harry couldn't believe how stupid he could be sometimes. He'd left his Transfiguration text book in the library, and if he turned up at McGonagall's lesson first period next morning without it, he'd be sure to lose points. He was halfway back to Gryffindor Tower when he realised his mistake so he'd had two choices, continue all the way back to the tower to get his cloak and sneak to the library safely, as they were already pushing it to get to the common room before curfew, or just turn back now and hope he didn't get caught out this late.

Since he was feeling kind of lazy, Harry just turned back. Turning a corner, the door to the library came into view and he smiled, thankful he'd made it without incident. Just as that thought passed through his mind it was replaced with a curse as the beam of a Lumos approached the corner at the far end of the corridor. The door to the library was too far away to reach in time, and he was too far along the corridor to duck back around the corner either. Praying that luck was on his side and that _he_ would be the one to round the corner, Harry held his breath as whichever teacher was patrolling this part of the castle turned the corner.

It _was_ Snape.

Breathing a huge sigh of relief, Harry felt tension he hadn't even realised was there leave his shoulders.

"Still loitering around after curfew, Potter? Up to no good again, are we?"

Harry glanced at his watch, "It's only just gone curfew, _sir_."

Eyes narrowing at the sir jibe, Severus walked forwards, closing the gap between them somewhat.

"It's still after curfew, and you were obviously not heading to your dorm either," he sneered, amusement dancing in his eyes as his gaze roved over the young Gryffindor.

"I left my Transfiguration book in the library, nothing terribly exciting. Sorry, no elaborate plots for you to foil tonight, Severus."

"How dull."

"I'll have to try harder next time," Harry replied, fighting off his trademark cheeky grin and failing miserably.

"You will indeed. But the question is, what to do about this time?" Severus challenged, one eyebrow raised.

Harry copied his action, silently accepting the challenge. "Oh?"

"Breaking curfew warrants a detention," Severus stated.

"It does," Harry agreed, lips twitching again. He couldn't believe there'd been a time when he'd cursed getting caught by his Potions Professor... until 'Snape' had become 'Severus' and detentions had become more pleasant.

"I could let you off, for a price."

"A price?"

"A kiss" he drawled sensuously before moving forward, intent on capturing those delicious lips. He froze, a look of surprise crossing his features as Harry put up a hand to stop him.

"Hold on a sec."

Rummaging around in the pocket of his robes, Harry pulled out a rather tatty, opened pack of Polo's and popped one into his mouth. Then he noted the look of confusion on the Potions Master's face and gave a sheepish grin.

"I had the angel hair pasta with garlic sauce," he admitted. The house elves had prepared an Italian night with various pasta dishes and he hadn't been able to resist the piquant fragrance of the rich sauce.

Rolling his eyes at his lover's behaviour, Severus stepped in again, snaking his arms around Harry's waist and pulling him flush against his body. He dipped his head and covered Harry's lips with his own, not giving him chance to resist. Using everything he knew about the youth in his arms, it wasn't long before he had Harry moaning into his mouth.

Smirking, Severus tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Running his tongue along the seam of the younger wizard's lips was all the encouragement it took for them to part and Severus dove in, tongue wrapping around the Polo Harry had been sucking on, sneaking it into his own mouth before pulling back just far enough to grin in triumph.

"No fair," Harry chastised, slightly flushed from their kiss. His lover never did things by halves.

"All's fair in love and war," Severus replied, a rare smile quirking his lips as he sucked on the minty sweet.

"But which is it, love or war?"

"Both," Severus replied, closing the distance between their lips again to give Harry his Polo back.


End file.
